


The darkness within

by tenshi6



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, Dark, Death, Established Relationship, Killing, M/M, demon!kirk, demon!spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is aboard the Enterprise. Something that takes control over the captain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkness within

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween folks! My first Horror fic!

He slashed her throat with his long, razor sharp claws and opened his mouth to drink the salty blood splashing from the gash. She screamed and helplessly punched and kicked wherever she could reach him but there was no use. She was dying and the man above him was just too strong. He hold her down firmly, gulping thickly and gave her a wicked smile, his face covered in blood, his eyes shining maniacally. That was the last thing Nyota Uhura saw before her body went limp and she stopped fighting for her life.

There hastily approaching footsteps and he raised his head into the direction where the sounds were coming from. Sulu and Chekov stopped dead on their tracks as the lifeless body of Uhura came into their sights.

"Captain?" Chekov's voice was a mixture of fear, confusion and disbelief.

He let out a low, bone-chilling chuckle then leapt forward, his fist connecting Chekov's forehead and he was knocked out immediately, falling to the floor. Sulu launched forward but he was faster. He grabbed him by the arm and pinned him down then sank his claws right into his heart without hesitation. Sulu had a painful grimace on his face but his lips were shut tight, he didn't even have time for letting out a sound.

"Hikaru." Chekov sobbed, drawing the attention to himself but he wasn't able to keep quiet. He turned to the Captain who let out a growl and licked his lips then practically jumped at Chekov and bit into his neck, tearing the flesh. He spit it out and leant back to it, his mouth closing over the torn vein, drinking the blood hungrily while holding Chekov's head back by his hair. Chekov screamed in pain but couldn't move.

"Stop!" Came a firm voice behind him and he turned, tossing Chekov's head against the floor. He would die from the blood-loss anyway. "Jim?" Spock's eyes widened in horror as the captain turned to face him. He glanced at the dead bodies behind him then back to his face which was painted red, blood still pouring down his chin. Instead of teeth he had fangs and his nails transformed into long, black claws. His shirt was ripped, revealing most of his chest where his veins were pumping black blood. He wasn't the Captain. He couldn't be.

"Hello Spock." Jim sneered, his crimson eyes staring into Spock while he brought his palm against his mouth to lick off the blood. Spock raised his hand, holding a phaser. Jim gurgled in sick delight.

"It's useless."

And he leapt forward, aiming for Spock's heart to rip it out of his chest while he was still breathing.

"NOOOO!" Jim bolted upright, gasping for air and sweating heavily, his eyes opened wide in terror.

"Jim, it's okay, you're awake now." A soft voice whispered in the distance but Jim was still back in his dream. Someone gently shook his shoulder but he barely realized.

"Jim? Jim!" The tone was louder and firmer now and Jim blinked, Spock's worried face coming into his sight. He shivered and pushed his hand away immediately.

"Jim, you were having a bad dream." Spock said, placing his hand back on Jim's shoulder. This time he let it stay.

"Spock, I… I... don't know... Chekov and Sulu, they-" Jim said in a barely audible tone, choking on his words as tears welled up in his blue eyes. He started shaking uncontrollably and Spock pulled him into a tight embrace, stroking his back soothingly.

"It's all right, T'hy'la. It was only a nightmare. You're safe now." His voice was so comforting and though Jim had rarely see Spock this emotional he smiled weakly into his shoulder.

"It was so horrible… I was on the ship and… and then I…" His voice faltered and he broke, burying his face into Spock's warm body for safety as he let the tears fall.

"You don't have to talk about it." Jim nodded and Spock pulled away, cupping his face between his palms and forcing him to look into his eyes. "It was only a nightmare. Everything is fine and everyone is safe. You didn't hurt anyone." He placed his lips over Jim's, kissing him softly.

Suddenly, Jim's whole body tensed and he pulled back, staring at Spock confused. "I didn't tell you I hurt anyone."

"I know." Spock smiled fondly at him then his pupils turned to crimson red, his lips tugging upwards in a wicked sneer. "But you will."


End file.
